


Life Isn't A Fairytale [Amacha]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [22]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Sometimes you can't win with soulmates, Rantaro was one of the unlucky people who didn't win... After all, nobody wants to be called a degenerate by their soulmate.orRantaro has a soulmate tattoo calling him a degenerate and he can't believe it when the words come out.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko
Series: Anime Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Life Isn't A Fairytale [Amacha]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! We surpassed 200 hits on one of my oneshots here, my first one actually and I'm super proud, thank you so much! This is again part of my anime oneshots series on Wattpad which I recommend you go check out because all the oneshots here are from there and I'm updating that before this one and I have some plans for future oneshots.

The words on your wrists were the first words your soulmate were to say to you, they didn’t specify the conditions or Nancy thing like that but that was the stories that were passed down from generation to generation, except Rantaro didn’t like it, he didn’t like it one bit. He may or may not be swayed but what it said on his wrist ‘Shut up, you degenerate’ was written there, plain and simple. What kind of soulmate had such a bad attitude. 

Rantaro POV

“Wow!” DanganRonpa was getting so popular! I wish I could make something like that! I thought to myself. I mean I think it would be fun. Maybe I should join one of their seasons, yeah that would be fun!

~Uh so yeah, he’s aboutta die, Sorry wrong season~ 

What am I doing here? Who are these people around me? I’ve never met any of them. I know I’m at high school and I go to a high school for people extremely talented but what is this about? 

So yeah, apparently we are supposed to kill each other but there’s no way I’m going to do that, guess I have to survive.

~Uh so yeah, he’s aboutta die ~

“SHUT UP, YOU DEGENERATE! WE DON’T NEED TO HEAR YOUR ANTICS,”  
I was a little taken aback by this comment she said those words. Of course, nobody thought this was the reason that I froze but low and behold it was.  
“You’re my soulmate,”  
“Wow, cool like I care- wait what,” She stopped herself, “You said my words, I must’ve said yours, wow I didn’t expect my soulmate to be such a degenerate,”

~Uh so yeah, he’s dead~  
Tenko was crying, something that she didn’t do but how could you not cry. Soulmates were the one thing in this world tha5 made you accepted and she had just lost hers.


End file.
